Darkness Falls
by Sgt. Scruffy
Summary: RvB story Our idiots are sent to the planet Gren by a crazy lady. They are turned to wolves, all the while being thrown into another war for their lives. And to save the planet Gren,with no hope of returning to Blood Gulch. Please R


Chapter 1: What the Hell Happened to Us?

A/N: This is my first Red vs. Blue fanfic so I might get them all OOC, I apologize if I do. I hope all of you enjoy this and please no flames, but constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I HATE DISCLAIMERS! I don't own RvB I just own the plot the setting and the good stuff along with all my OCs' Storm and the villagers and the crazy lady. TAKE THAT LAWYERS!

Please enjoy the show!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A very powerful being smiled at the sight she saw through her crystal ball. Her eyes beheld the idiots of Blood Gulch doing the same things, as always, which is to say...nothing.

She could change this scene if she was so minded...and she was. Cackling like a mad woman, she already knew what she planned to do as various wonderfully nasty images and scenes passed through her mind. She walked over to her book shelf where she kept her spell books and teen magazines, pulling a very old book off the shelf.

Smiling, she blew the dust off its cover jacket and read aloud, How to cook Mewnopias." A look of annoyance passed over her face and she scrunched her nose up...this was the wrong book.

With a huff, she put the book back and perused the rest of the titles on the shelf, skimming through them quickly until, finally, she spotted the one she was after. Grabbing the book with haste from the shelf, she blew the dust off and double checked the title.

Sighing in relief when she saw it was the right one, she opened the book eagerly and flipped through the pages. This would certainly change those idiots lives forever! And OnStar can do nothing to help them, she thought, gleefully.

About halfway through the book she found the page for the spell she wanted. Perfect! She took the book to a table nearby and laid it down. Reading the page very carefully, a grin on her face grew wider and more wicked the further down the page she got. This is easy!

With careful pronunciation, she shouted the words of the spell, flinging them into the star filled sky outside her poor excuse of a home, which was little more than a shack, on the planet Dierria.

My name is Excaliber Three Point One O and I eat fried-chicken. Hear my demand! SHAZAAAAAA!"

Once the spell flew off on the wind, she rushed to her crystal ball to eagerly see the results.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Grif was blissfully asleep when he felt a strange feeling...one he d never experienced before. He woke abruptly and sat up. A tingling sensation was spreading throughout his body. It felt like what happens when a limb falls asleep and circulation returns, only this was many times more stinging and painful.

His only conclusion was: SARGE HAD POISONED HIM! The bastard finally did it," he snarled. Now he had however long it would take before he...no he wouldn t think that! Suddenly, searing pain took the place of the stinging sensation causing him to writhe in agony, eventually, falling off his bed to the floor with a loud thud.

He rolled about on the floor, the pain to much to bear when it finally ceased without much warning. He lay there panting and shocked. Though relieved he probably wasn t dying, he heard others groaning the way he had been. Wanting to see for himself, he tried to crawl out of his room but the pain returned,  
double what it had been, sending him screaming into unconsciousness.

All the others on the blue base, weren t faring any better, suffering the same thing Grif was in varying degrees until they too passed out. The red base was suffering in the same way, except for Robocop, who wasn t affected by the spell, and was stealing all their headlight fluid and 'girly drinks', since there was no one awake to stop him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Excaliber Three Point One O was watching them with fascination. Her plan was working spectacularly. The next step was going to be even more fun.

Fun...now that was something she d not had since, oh, around four-thousand B.C.. Giggling to herself, she refocused her attention on her experiment.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

On blue base, one of the idiots named Church was just waking up some hours after being struck by the awful pain and passing out. He groaned as he lifted his head and looked around his room. As far as he could see, nothing had changed, except for his boxers having been ripped to shreds and laying around him on the floor.

What the...? he gasped. Looking down his body, he realized in horror that it was no longer human. He raised a hand and saw it was a paw instead as was his back legs and he had a tail? Shocked, he tried to lunge to his feet but found he couldn t and fell to the ground.

He struggled for some minutes until he managed to get the hang of walking on four legs rather than two. He went to his bathroom, glad the door was open and reared up to look in the mirror.

If his legs, body, and paws weren t evidence enough that he had changed, the face looking back at him forced him to accept the fact he looked like a dog or was that a wolf, and his eyes were a glowing red. He was covered in black fur with a stunning white stripe running along both sides of his body. He had a long muzzle that was white but his head was black including the ridiculously strange ears that pointed skyward alertly.

No...no...this isn t happening...must be a dream, he thought, closing his eyes desperately then opening them again. Nope, its real alright. Church could only stare at his reflection in horror and dismay.

In another room on blue base, Tucker woke to a strange feeling at the end of his rear. Looking down, blearily, he caught sight of something there.

HOLY FUCK! he shouted. He jumped, stumbled just as Church had, his feet flying out from under him. He stared and saw his human body was gone and in is place was a wolf with four paws and a tail, which was what he d felt at his rear, waving about. His was covered in shaggy brown fur. Jumping off his bed, he too made for his mirror. He studied his image in blank disbelief...black eyes stared back at him. Finally, he muttered to himself, I m a wolf! And a not took bad looking one at that.

His tail waved at that comment and he turned his huge head to stare down at it. Now that s just creepy. He let his new tail go limp, dropped back to the floor, and made for Church s room.

Caboose was last to awaken from the change. He yawned and stretched then with a sigh, rolled off the bed to his feet but that wasn t what happened at all. He hit the floor instead and lay there stunned for a moment.

When he managed to find his feet, which he discovered were four of them, he walked slowly in a circle trying to see himself. He noticed he had an actual tail and tried to grab it. When he couldn t get it, he continued to chase after it, running in a circle until he was dizzy and falling down. His head spun for a moment then when it cleared he made for the bathroom to see himself that way.

He saw a glossy midnight black wolf staring back at him with ice blue eyes. Bewildered, he dropped to the floor and left his room, hoping Church could provide him with an explanation of what happened to him.

It was fortunate the doors were motion activated, something they d installed recently, or he wouldn t have been able to open Church s door, having no hands to do it with.

Stepping through the door, he saw Church and Tucker, altered like he was, and arguing. The two male wolves paid him no attention as they continued to argue.

Church? Caboose asked, turning to look from one male to the other, confused.

"Yes, Caboose," the brown wolf was the one that answered, voice annoyed.

Caboose stepped back involuntarily as those weird red eyes turned to focus on him. Nervously, he asked, are we playing a game?"

Both males now stared at him...studying his new form. Caboose was more muscular than they were and had really blue eyes. His fur was super shiny with an awesome color.

" Uh..." Church thought for a moment " Yes were playing a game...it's called shut the hell up while I try to find out what's going on, he snapped.

"Yeah, so be quiet and whoever figures this out, gets a...cookie?" Tucker threw in.

Caboose sat down and wagged his new tail. He loved cookies so he thought hard about how they d gotten the way they were because he was determined to win. The other two just stared at him in disgust.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

On the red base, Sarge was the first to wake up and try to stand. Immediately, he discovered things weren t quite right about his body.

What in the Sam Hill?" he blurted when he saw his paws for the first time. He held it limply before his eyes and stared. He shook it lightly to be sure it was really attached to him and it moved like he had wanted it to. Looking further up his arms, he noticed he was covered in gray fur, not bare skin.

"SWEET JIBBLING JIBLETS!" Simmons screamed like a little girl when he saw his reflection in the mirror.

The being that stared back at him couldn t possibly be him! However, it moved as he did so there was no doubt this was him. But what had happened to make him look like this. What he saw was a maroon colored wolf staring back at him with a horrified silver eye and red optic.

Grif snored on, oblivious to all the commotion going on around him due to being an exceptionally heavy sleeper. So while he slept, Sarge was calming Simmons down.

Take it easy there, partner...we ll figure this out. Since we haven t seen Grif yet, you better go and check on him.

Reluctantly, Simmons headed to Grif s quarters and waited for the door to open automatically. When it did, he saw a huge pale yellow-orange, chubby wolf laying on the floor snoring. He nudged the wolf with a paw but Grif continued sleeping undeterred. Frustrated, Simmons began barking into the prone wolf s ear which only got him another loud snore.

With no hands to shake the fool awake, Simmons resorted to something more drastic. He went to the back of the wolf and bit the limp tail...hard.  
Grif came awake with a loud yelp of pain. Jolting upward awkwardly, all his sleepy mind could make out was some kind of dog had just bit him. Thinking it might be rapid, he tried to rush out of the room only to be tripped up by his own four feet, landing with his face on the floor.

Confused at why he should be so close to the floor in the first place, he looked down at his body and got a terrible shock. That body looked like the dog still standing there with dark chocolate eyes staring down at him, waiting.

What? That wasn t a dog... his foggy mind was finally able to determine. Staring back at himself again, he realized, well, crap, and neither am I. How the hell did I become a wolf!

Who the heck are you? he asked of the orange wolf.

It s me, Simmons, the wolf said. Come on, Sarge wants us to meet up. He turned and went back out the door.

Getting to his feet with some difficulty, Grif managed to follow him down the hall. They met up with Sarge who was sitting next to the couch in the living room. They were very fortunate that all the doors in the place were automated or they would have become trapped here. The pair walked up to him then sat and waited.

Sarge broke the silence. " I bet those crafty Blues are behind this!"

"But sir! How would they have the technology to do something like this and why make us dogs? Simmons objected.

"Wolves, actually," Grif corrected, surprisingly him.

"What did I tell you about making up animals, Grif?" Sarge snarled, unreasonably.

Their odd situation would have to wait as the alarm blared out suddenly, making the wolves cringe and flatten their ears.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When the alarm sang out at both bases, the two teams were briefly deafened by the sound but recovered and rushed to meet on the battle ground located dead center between the two bases.

The Red and Blue teams halted some feet from each other and just stared in shock. It was obvious, immediately, that whatever had happened, neither team had been spared.

As they stood there in disbelief, the alarms ceased but a strange light was flashing and slowly approaching them. When it came within throwing distance, the light vanished and loud roars were heard making the wolves jump in startled surprise.

When their eyes had cleared from being blinded by the light, running toward them was a large number of huge cat-like people. They were running faster than a human could. The wolves were unarmed and knew they should leave before the approaching cats reached them but they had been too late in making their move. Within seconds they had been backed up against a huge rock formation with no escape.

A nasty voice spoke up. "Looks like we ve got some scared puppies here, he drawled, a sadistic grin on his face.

Hidden from view on top of the huge rock formation, a female stared through the scope of her weapon and targeted one of the cat people. She shot the one who had spoken, sending him flying backward in pain.

Grinning, she stood up then jumped down from the ten foot tall rock formation with ease, startling the ones still huddled against it. Standing in front of them, she peppered the circle of cat people making them scatter and run off yowling in pain and anger. She managed to mortally wound three and injure several others before they disappeared back into the forest.

Satisfied, she turned to study the wolves staring at her. Her long tail swished gently behind her and her ears twitched. Chief isn t going to like this, she sighed unhappily to herself.

The wolves could only gape at her. She looked sort of like them except she was in humanoid form so had hands and feet instead of paws. She had thick, jet black hair that was cut just below her jawline with bangs that curved at the ends just above her eyebrows, some strands covering part of them. Her skin was fair and she had body that was nicely toned and only about five foot six inches tall. Her large, non-human eyes were golden with hints of green. She had whiskers, a pair of large midnight blue ears with a reddish-purple interior that stood up like a wolf s did, and a fluffy black tail that poked out the rear of her baggy fatigue pants which were tucked into a pair of black combat boots. To finish off her look, she wore forest green t-shirt that showed off her belly button and breasts very nicely.

She looked pretty human other than the wolf attributes. What the heck was she and where had she come from?

"Uh...thank you for saving us from the evil cat people," Caboose finally spoke for them in an innocent voice.

She darted her eyes to the midnight blue wolf that had spoken in stunned surprise. Normally, no one thanked her for doing her job. Uncertain how to respond to that, she simply nodded at him.

The odd crystal eyes continued to stare at her. She d never seen such a color on a male before.

Uhm, yeah, thanks. Who are you and what were those things? Church asked, eyeing the strange female uneasily.

My name is Storm and those were cats, she said, simply.

"Cats?"

"Yes. Storm turned away from them and studied the terrain, watching for more of the cats. She d been sent out to scout around for the enemy.

We need to go before they bring reinforcement, she said briskly then began to run toward the part of the forest she d come from.

Uncertain what was going on but knowing the only answers lay possibly with her, the two wolf packs reluctantly chased after her.

"Looks like we have to work together again," Grif said, meaning the blue and the red teams. No one responded.

Storm began to pick up her pace, even though she was already going fairly fast as it was. She glanced over her shoulder and noted the wolves were following and just managing to keep up. Looking past them, she frowned as she caught sight of something else.

The cats were already hot on their trail with reinforcements, just as she feared they would.

Pick up the pace, the cats are coming! She cried to them then went into a full out run, making the wolves have to race even harder to keep up with her. There were many looks of astonishment at the speed she could run on two legs. They were running on four and had trouble keeping pace.

Just as they wondered where the hell she was taking them, she suddenly ran over a small hill and disappeared from view. They hurried after her and discovered she had jumped down into a barely seen hole just under a big bush. Since they couldn t see Storm anywhere they had to believe she d gone down it.

Without hesitation, Simmons dived head first into the hole followed by Grif, Tucker, Caboose, Church, and Sarge. It was rather roomy down there as they all huddled inside. Storm took up a position near the opening, reached out and pulled more of the brush to cover the hole completely.

Caboose was about to ask Storm something when she clamped a strong hand around his muzzle and shook her head. At that moment, shadows came close and from their position, they could see the cat people begin to hurry past their location. This time they were armed with nets and wearing some kind or armor.

After waiting nearly ten minutes and no sign of the cats returning happened, only then did she remove her hand from Caboose s snout.

You have to be quiet! she hissed softly to them. Everyone nodded in response. We re going to camp in here for the night...they won t see us but they can hear us so no talking or noise. I ll take first watch, she ordered, still speaking softly.

No one argued, relying on her experience with these creatures. Two hours later, everyone but Storm was sleeping. She fought valiantly to stay awake but it had been a very long day and she was tired. It was near dawn when she lost the battle and slipped into slumber.

It wasn t until nearly nine-thirty that any of them woke at all. It was Caboose who accidentally kicked Church in the face causing him to growl in annoyance which woke Sarge. Somehow, Storm ended up sleeping between Grif and Tucker. Sarge decided to wake everyone by yelling loudly which startled Storm awake.

Jerking to her feet, she scowled at Sarge then hurried to the entrace of their mini-cave to see if their enemy was still around. Meanwhile, Grif, of course,  
hadn t woke up so Sarge went over an nipped him on the ear. He yelped and woke finally, giving Sarge an offended look.

Peering through the hole, Storm could see nor hear anyone about. Carefully, she slipped outside and searched...the coast was clear. Sighing she returned to the hole.

The sun shone down on her as she stood just inside the mini-cave entrance staring down at them. Now that they weren t running for their lives, Tucker took another long good look at their rescuer. Wow, what a babe!

"Bow chika bow wow," he growled, suggestively. She gave him a confused look then ignored him.

It s safe, we can leave now, she told them then went back outside. The rest followed her but Grif got stuck halfway.

She stared down at the rather fat orange-yellow wolf and shook her head. Leaning down, she grabbed him by the scruff, and began to pull hard. Grif choked and whined but still he didn t budge.

Use your hind legs to push yourself out," Storm grunted

Grif did as he was told and, finally, he came out of the hole rather suddenly, causing Storm to fall to her butt. Wincing, she got up and brushed herself off.

In the full sunlight, she stared over the motley looking crew of wolves. There was a large midnight blue one whose coat gleamed in the sun and had those amazing and rare crystal blue eyes. The one next to him was jet black like her hair with bright red eyes and a scowl on his face. Behind them was a light brown wolf with black eyes and another that had graying fur with dark brown eyes that seemed old in some way though he was definitely young...weird. Moving up to stand closer to her was a maroon colored wolf with one silver eye and a...red optic? Metal stretched out almost to his ear and the rest was all fur. The last one was chubby, he had the strangest colored fur she d ever seen, more a pale, orangey yellow with the prettiest chocolate eyes she hadn t seen since her brother who had the same color. Shaking her head, she introduced herself.

I m named Dark Thunder, but everyone calls me Storm."

"My name s Church," The black one said then swung his head to indicate the midnight blue wolf, ...that s Caboose..." swinging his head the other way, he identified the light brown one, ...and that s Tucker. I m blue leader.

"I m red leader, name s Sarge, the gray wolf said then nodded toward the maroon male, that s Simmons, turned his head and nodded at the weird orange wolf,  
...and that s Grif, but he s not important. We can leave him to hold off those cat things and run away while they are eating his guts," he said, looking serious about it. Grif just looked disgusted and annoyed.

Storm wasn't too sure how to react to the older one...usually they tried to guide the younger ones not put them down that way. She gave him an uncertain look before turning away.

That s when the two teams actually took time to look around them. They were surrounded by a lush forest, something that wasn t even remotely located where they lived so where were they?

Church voiced the question in their minds aloud. "Where are we?"

Storm answered, "in the Feline forest."

" I meant what planet," Church clarified.

" Gren," Storm replied as she stalked off. Staying in one place was sure to get them noticed. Come on. We have to keep moving. She plunged into the forest so the trees and abundant greenery would hide them. It will take most of the day to get to my village if we take a short cut I know, she told them over her shoulder then took a sharp left, jumped over a big long and headed into deeper cover.

They traveled in silence for several hours before finally taking a brief break.

Not used to all this walking, Grif asked, panting heavily, geez, don t you have cars or even a bike? .  
"Cars? Storm asked, confused then her face cleared as she asked back, you mean vehicles?"

"Yeah"

"No...well I do, actually, though no one knows about it so don't say anything, she said, instantly regretting having gave that away to total strangers.

She hurried on to cover her mistake. There's a lake ahead, not too far away where we can cool down and rest." She urged them to get moving again and after another hour they reached the promised lake. She scanned the surrounding area to insure no enemy was about then gave them the go ahead to jump in.

Their sweaty bodies were instantly cooled by the cold, clear waters of the lake. Caboose was jumping around in the water happily while Church sat down on the beach, keeping watch. Grif slowly walked into the water til his paws couldn't reach the bottom any longer. He floated easily due to all the fat he carried on his frame. Sarge reluctantly took a drink of the water...to his surprise it had a sweetness to it and he felt rather rejuvenated. Tucker jumped in and began to swim around, while the rest were either in the water or just watching.

An hour passed before Storm swam to the shallow edge and stood up, walking out of the water. It s time to leave. Let s go! She sang out, firmly as she slipped her boots back on.

Everyone sighed regretfully as they came out of the water, their wet coats weighing them down. Caboose trotted over to Storm s side and shook himself a little. Grif looked rather water-logged and was having trouble getting the water from his coat as was Tucker.

Storm frowned at them in confusion and annoyance. Shake the water off, she instructed.

Huh? Caboose blinked in confusion.

" Who taught you your basic hygiene skills?" she demanded.

"My Mom," Tucker replied.

"No one really," Grif grunted, a bit surly.

Storm sighed deeply. "Are you new or something?" She asked after a moments thought.

"Yeah, you could say that. We woke yesterday looking like this, Tucker explained.

"What do you mean? What did you look like before," Storm asked, brows furrowing.

"We used to walk on two legs and were called humans, Church clarified.

"Human...but now you are wolves," she said thoughtfully. How did humans end up here? The last she d heard, humans had disappeared a long time ago, according to the stories her elders told.

What happened to you and how did you get here."

Don t know on either question. There was a bright light... Tucker volunteered before getting interrupted.

"I'm sensing people coming towards us," Simmons warned, his heat scanner in his eye revealed that.

Storm froze a moment, before quickly climbing the tree where Church was sitting. She skinnied up quickly and took a look around. The wolf was right, there were people were walking through the woods toward them. They looked to be only a couple of pups. What were pups that young doing out here alone? Then it struck her...they weren t pups...they just looked like them...they were robot decoys, used to lure her people out of hiding so they could be captured.

She was nearly certain that was what they were but she had to be sure. She climbed back down quickly, made the wolves stay out of view while she checked out the two so called puppies.

Approaching cautiously from the brush, she stepped out only when she was nearly on top of the pair then reached out and picked one up. She had been right, it wasn t a living puppy.

You like my new toy? a lazy, sardonic voice asked.

She whirled to see a cat coming from behind a tree. No, how do you like mine? She hissed pulling a desert eagle from hiding and shooting the cat in the head. The cat fell like lead to the ground. That s when she heard voices of more cats nearby. Angry that they were so close to her hidden home, she quickly leaned down to search the dead cat, came up with the controller, and grabbed the two robots, fleeing back to where she left the wolves.

Run! She said, not stopping as she raced past them.

They didn t waste time asking her questions and took off after her. Shouts and angry yells were heard fading behind them. They had no idea why the cat people were so pissed but didn t want to find out. Hopefully, Storm would tell them later.

They ran for another twenty minutes until she arrived at a mountain side. Here she slowed down and moved along the sheer face of it until they came to a waterfall and river. She took them along the rocks and went behind the waterfall.

Many of the wolves slipped on the wet rocks, especially Grif, but they managed to keep up with her as she lead them down a damp tunnel made of natural rock.  
It ended in a beautiful valley where a small village nestled.

She hurried them onward passing villagers who stared at them in shocked surprise. Only when she reached a rather large home did she finally stop and collapse at the feet of a large wolf-like male who stared down at her in shock.

Shaking his head, he lifted her to her feet and gestured for all to enter his home. They stepped into a large space and halted, the male shutting the door behind him.

The chief, for that s who they guessed he was, narrowed his eyes and stared at Storm, in concern. Storm, what is the meaning of bringing these strangers here? He eyed the strange things in her arms...they appeared to be pups but didn t act alive. And what are those you carry? .  
"They are robots, sir. A cat was using them to lure us toward them. I was forced to kill him, she reported. She wasn t happy she d had to do that.

"Did he have any useful information on him?"

"No sir. And these are strangers the cats were attacking near the rolling mesas. I rescued them and brought them here. She introduced each of them to the chief.

Her leader turned to the wolves and questioned them. Why are you here? Are you lost? he asked.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. Yesterday we were attacked by something we couldn t see or hear but it caused us lots of pain and when we woke up we looked like this. An alarm sounded and we met in the battle plain where we fight the Reds but before anything could happen between us, this strange light appeared then we we re here, wherever this is. The cats attacked us for no reason and we re grateful for Storm coming to our aid, Church explained as well as he could.

Yeah, then after Storm drove off the cat people, she hid us in a cave, then took us to a lake, before she learned we we re being pursued again and she took out that guy and took those robots from them then brought us here, Sarge put in the finishing touch.

"Hmmm...I see...quite the adventure you ve endured. Where are you from?" The Chief asked.

" Blood Gulch"

Storm and the Chief stared at them in confusion. Where the heck was that? The Chief sighed. Nothing for it but to keep them safe until we can find a way to return them...which I doubt we can...but... He let that thought stray off for now.

"Storm, you will be in charge of them as you are the reason they are here. Keep them at your cabin and make sure their needs are taken care of, he ordered.

Couldn t they stay with Riko or Chade, she objected.

He shook his head adamantly. No, your brothers are not to be bothered. You brought them...its your responsibility and tonight, you will explain to the tribe what is going on so your guests won t be attacked.

The debriefing obviously over, Storm sighed and turned to go out the door with the two teams following her, uneasily.

"Wow! Your chief isn t terribly trusting of strangers, huh? Tucker observed.

"No, it s not that. He just trust me to keep you out of harms way as well as keep you from bothering anyone here, she said. She lead them to a rather small cabin. Entering, they find nothing inside but dust.

Home sweet, home, she sing-songed.

Home! This looks more like a shack where no one lives, Grif declared loudly.

Storm scowled in annoyance at the comment. "Well excuse me! It's not like I had a choice in letting you stay in my den!" She huffed as she moved a rug to reveal a trap door.

Dude! Where s your furniture? Tucker asked, looking around.

She ignored him as she lifted the hidden door. They re down there, she pointed then climbed down a ladder. Giving each other uneasy looks, the wolves eyed her for a moment. When she was down, she grabbed a ramp leaning against a wall and placed against the wall below the trap door.

Okay, come on down, she told them.

They did so, one at a time. When the last one was down, she removed the ramp then climbed up the ladder. She tugged the rug over as best she could then closed the trap door and pulled a deadbolt to secure.

"Whoa...you live underground? How cool is that! One of them commented.

Nice, but it s sure small, another commented.

There was a small couch against one wall, a bookcase, a desk, and a reclining chair. A nice carpet covered the floor. It looked modern compared to what they saw upstairs.

"Hey, where do we sleep?" Simmons asked. It was obvious this place only had one bedroom. A tiny utility kitchen was in one corner and a small door apparently led to some kind of bathroom.

" Anywhere...I don't really care just don't mess with anything," Storm growled, too tired to argue with them.

"I call the bed. Bow Chicka bow wow," Tucker crowed, moving toward the bedroom.

In your dreams, mister. You ll have to make do here. You re wolves, just curl up and sleep. You don t need beds. Now, I want to take a nap before the meeting this evening. Stay out of things and no noise. With that, she turned her back on them and went into her bed room and closed the door.

As she laid down on the bed and tried to relax, she thought about the special meeting tonight. If her people agreed to allow them to stay but not be a part of the pack, she would be stuck with them in her small den. That will be fun...not. One thing she didn t want to have happen was to drag them into their war.

Sighing, she really didn t know what to do about this situation. Perhaps something will come to her tomorrow. She would show them around and explain a little of what they got themselves into being here. She heard their voices muttering through the door but ignored them and tried to rest.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Well there s my first chapter of my first fic on Red vs Blue. You might be confused or not but things should become more understandable as I get further along with this. Hope you like it so far. Thanks to Ulyferal for doing the beta work on this. I really appreciate it.

Please review and let me know what you think of this. Thanks for reading.


End file.
